


Testing Patience

by TanyaMorris



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: BDSM, F/F, Master/Servant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 03:02:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17459369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TanyaMorris/pseuds/TanyaMorris
Summary: Haley learns about the master/servant lifestyle when a new farmer, Paige, moves to town.  Paige has a deeper plot, however, that Haley would never be able to guess.





	Testing Patience

Testing Patience  
By Tanya Morris

 

I’m starting a journal. Maybe it’ll help with rainy days.  
Someone moved into the old farmhouse west of town. I think her name’s Jenna and she said she’s from Zuzu City, so she may know the spring trends. She’d be more aware than Clint anyway, who lurks around whenever Emily’s home.  
\- Spring 1

The new farmer, whose name is Paige, gave me a flower. She’s different from people here. At one point she may have been digging through Gus’s garbage but I was too far away to be sure.  
I spent the day at the fountain, thanking Yoba it’s finally spring. Winter feels longer every year.  
\- Spring 2

The new farmer stopped again to chat. She was heading to the beach with a flimsy Bamboo Pole but seemed present and determined.  
I considered making a joke about fishing for coins in the fountain, but kept it to myself because I didn’t want a lecture.  
\- Spring 3

Paige gave me a flower again, and something changed. I feel closer to her.  
She smelled like the sea but wasn’t self-conscious. I put the Daffodil where I can see it from my bed.  
\- Spring 4

I made Eggplant Parmesan for dinner. It reminds Emily and me of meals Dad makes.  
A year after our parents left, Em started getting more difficult to talk to. She was always happy but now something seems missing.  
Paige said hi while I was walking through town. Afterwards she didn’t even slow down when she picked a Wild Horseradish near the clinic.  
\- Spring 7

Farmer Paige came over while my sister was being impossible about couch cushions. I hate how Emily overlooks everything I do around the house.  
Paige asked if I’d mind cleaning the cushions weekly, which I can, but I don’t know how they get so dirty anyway.  
\- Spring 12

Paige got me a Fruit Salad as a birthday gift! She was on her way to the mines and since she was wearing coveralls won’t have to worry about ruining any nice clothes.  
Em made a cake and I got a letter from Mom and Dad, but no one else seems to have remembered my day.  
\- Spring 14

I was in the kitchen when Paige stopped by. A jar of pickles was closed tightly and she offered to try opening it.  
I can’t imagine being the focus of her attention for any length of time.  
\- Spring 16

Joja Cola sometimes relieves cramps a little so I put up a Help Wanted sign and Paige came through.  
She said she’d worked for Joja in Zuzu City and I told her about when I tried Pink Cake there, using the word “love” in conversation. Paige seemed to have more energy than last week but had to go forage Salmonberries.  
\- Spring 18

I lost Great-Grandma’s bracelet at the beach this afternoon and was heartbroken thinking of it at the bottom of the Gem Sea. Paige walked by from town and after hearing what had happened, found the bracelet.  
I won’t forget what she’s done for me today.  
\- Spring 22

“I’d love to,” I said to Farmer Paige when she asked me to be her partner at the Flower Dance. This time, saying love to her almost made me dizzy.  
We danced, patterns first then closer. A lot of people may have had trouble keeping up but giving in was incredible. I wonder what she does on the farm all day and when I’ll see her again.  
\- Spring 24

It’s been an unusual afternoon. Paige walked by when I was taking pictures so I set the timer on my camera. At one point I tried climbing onto a cow and fell into the mud.  
Paige was worried so maybe I’ll send her a letter.  
\- Spring 27

I’m seeing someone. Paige gave me a Bouquet. We talked at length and she said she requires ongoing consent in a relationship, as well as consideration for the well-being of both parties.  
Paige is nearly inscrutable, which makes me nervous, but right now I trust her.  
\- Summer 1

Paige brought me a Coffee and we discussed her lifestyle before Zuzu City, which included elements of ownership and control.  
What she describes sounds exhilarating but I’m not sure it matters to her that it’s me as opposed to another. Is it possible to know someone else’s feelings, and do I need a romantic relationship to feel fulfilled?  
I’ll stay aware of how comfortable I am as I learn more.  
\- Summer 2

The very kind Farmer Paige gave me a Pink Cake. There wasn’t any opportunity to tell her I spent the past week learning about consensual power exchange, or that it sometimes felt like reading my own thoughts written down.  
I’m strong but could grow. Later the fascinating Paige threw a totem down but wasn’t transported, so I wonder if it will rain tomorrow.  
\- Summer 8

Paige stopped by. After I showed her my new dark room she kissed me. I’ve never been embraced so completely.  
At one point it felt like I was outside my body.  
\- Summer 10

I accepted a Mermaid’s Pendant from Paige. We’ll marry the 15th.  
I’d wondered if this was coming but was still surprised. My parents won’t have time to get back but trust my judgment and give their blessing.  
Master Paige and I have discussed communication with others. Some might find power exchange uncomfortable because it’s not normal to freely surrender to another, and it’s also important to the Master that we never violate the non-consent of any third party.  
\- Summer 12

Master Paige said she’d be in the Calico Desert until late so after supper I waited behind the Bus Stop fence. It was around one when she got back, carrying a sword unlike anything I’ve ever seen.  
She left on her horse but I still waited a long time before heading home.  
\- Summer 13

i was married today. Afterwards in a private ceremony i begged to offer myself in service, and Master Paige agreed to a one-year trial collar.  
She said we’ll train at a pace comfortable for us both, and then gave me a Coconut from the desert.  
\- Summer 15

Yesterday i was weak and shaky. Master noticed and asked me to have some juice, and seconds at supper. She told me She’s happy i’m here and instructed me to let her know about anything unusual later.  
Today i woke up feeling alone. Master could tell and held me, explaining this could be the result of our play. She said it might take two days to pass and asked if the price was too high.  
i left Her arms and knelt, begging to continue to serve. After She was gentle.  
\- Summer 17

Robin’s been contracted to upgrade the farmhouse. i’ve discovered a lot my first days collared.  
If i’m warmed up i can handle 20 good cane hits. It’s possible to move quietly in chains, though i’m only wearing them an hour at a time, and Master sometimes rewards service with Ice Cream.  
A meteor hit the farm last night and Master Paige spent a while examining it. Days seem longer.  
\- Summer 21

Master Paige is looking for skills i’d like to improve, subjects i could learn more about, and behaviours i want to reduce. i won’t imply that i know more than She does so i’ll leave the paper empty, like this servant, for Her to fill with Her ideas and vision.  
\- Summer 22

A blank sheet is not what Master Paige wanted. i consented to five corrective strikes for failing to complete the task and five more for wrongly assuming Her intention.  
i’ll work at being a worthy servant.  
Robin finished the house upgrade, leaving one room with a crib and two small beds. i asked Master Paige if She’d like to adopt a baby and She said to disassemble everything.  
After being away most of the day She returned with a list of goals for Her property to work towards. Some, like catching every fish, will be challenging, and others i don’t understand yet, such as learning Nihongo.  
\- Summer 23

i visited Emily. Master Paige believes family is important.  
For the trip She replaced my collar with a locked chain i could wear under my top, and asked if i’d like to be free of service. i begged to stay if She had questions about the joy i get from our relationship.  
Emily said i seem at peace. Master had time for me when i got home.  
\- Summer 27

I’m sure days are twice as long. Master provided four Dwarvish scrolls and i’m working on a translation guide.  
We’re also practicing mealtime habits. Master Paige says in Zuzu City and elsewhere people who live our lifestyle sometimes eat formal dinners together.  
A Maple Tree changed into a giant mushroom overnight.  
\- Fall 6

It’s strange when Robin’s upgrading the house since those times i don’t wear visible restraints. Normally when Master Paige removes my collar each evening before i bathe, she asks if my service still feels beneficial.  
i’m tired in the afternoons due to longer days, and encouraged to nap. Everything seems clearer and trees somehow fuller.  
\- Fall 12

Master Paige entrusted this servant with our Grange Display. Partway through the festival She seemed to get healthier.  
When we got home Master suggested i build a chest for the display items so they’re accessible next year. She started explaining how displays are scored but i was too tired to understand.  
i trust Master to do what’s best. After napping, i learned about flogging.  
\- Fall 16

This week has involved body awareness training, in particular recognizing habitual hand and arm gestures.  
After getting home today Master asked me to remove my gloves, so i knelt and centred. She had a gift -- a new name.  
patience.  
i stayed silent for a while, listening to the echo of Master’s voice in my head. i felt like i was being tested but wasn’t worried, because She’s named me patience.  
\- Fall 23

Ruins near the mountain path were transformed overnight into an impressive greenhouse.  
Master gave patience a Bamboo Pole, saying fishing is one way to gain inventory items. She noticed i became anxious at that so i told her it felt like my vision was shrinking. She asked me to breathe deeply and said changes might complicate my beliefs, but that ideas can move beyond boundaries.  
We talked for hours but minutes passed and i begged Her to explain why time was changing. She said it was for my adjustment, which was troubling, so She took me to subspace.  
\- Fall 27

This will be my final update. It’s been a long time since i’ve recorded here.  
Master Paige taught me more than service during these years. i learned about Her home that has similarities to the Ferngill Republic, as well as a “physical” aspect. The Master has prepared a way i can join Her and tomorrow we begin.  
i finally get to visit the stars.  
\- Summer 10, Year 56

**Author's Note:**

> Check me out at Patreon.com/tanyamorris and find *Certainty of Dreams* on Amazon, a story about troubling knowledge of things that could happen.


End file.
